What I Have Left
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: Alternate ending for 5x6. The ending of that episode really upset me. Although I understand why they did what they did, I would've preferred it ended differently. Therefore, I decided to write an ending I preferred more. If like me you're a long time Haylijah shipper, I think you'll prefer this ending as well. This fanfic will have 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Elijah," Hayley choked. Seeing the former love of her life for the first time in over a decade. At first, she could've sworn that her eyes were playing tricks on her, or she had somehow made it to the "other side without feeling so much as a tug at her throat. Then she concluded that he must really be there since she'd also seen Klaus's body fall to the ground. Why he was there she wasn't sure. According to Vincent and Marcel, they'd wiped his mind clear. Anything involving his family, New Orleans and her, he'd been compelled to forget. _Maybe Klaus went to her for help, and upon seeing his brother he regained his memories,_ she thought. Although that didn't explain why he had dug a stake into Klaus's back. _Maybe he wanted to make sure_ _ **he**_ _was the one to save you!_ Although the thought of him coming to save her was idealistic it seemed unrealistic.

Who was standing in front of her Hayley was unsure of. Sure, it was Elijah, which Elijah she was unsure of. Was it the Elijah she loved or the Elijah who she had heard was roaming around the streets of France. She knew that the only way to find out was to look into his eyes. Elijah was a master at lying, not only to the ones he loves but to himself as well. Beneath the perfect appearance and the designer suits was a broken man. The man in front of her wasn't broken. That she was sure of. As she looked into his eyes for more incite she could tell he had no idea who she was. This realization made her feel like venom was being shot up her veins; a pain so unbearable that she thought she may pass out. His eyes which had once been filled with so much love were now blank. Although their entire relationship had been extremely back and forth, she had not once questioned if he loved her. As she looked into his eyes now she could see without a shadow of a doubt that he did not anymore. Everything they had, had been erased.

If realizing he no longer loved her wasn't bad enough, she also realized that he wasn't here for her. He was here for someone else. Someone he loved. The pain that Hayley felt from Greta crushing her lungs was nowhere near the pain she felt knowing that the past 16 years they'd spent together and apart meant nothing to him anymore. Standing in front of her was a shell of the man she once loved. A man that she had loved with everything inside her now saw her as nothing more than a stranger.

•••

A tsunami of emotions had hit Elijah as soon as he had stepped into the house. Automatically he knew he was in the presence of people who had meant a great deal to his old self. As much as he wished he could shake off that feeling of familiarity he didn't quite have the strength. He knew in his head that he was there for Roman **.** However, his heart was telling him he was there for someone else. From the second his eyes landed on the woman being choked against the wall he felt like his whole world stopped.

As she choked out his name she said it with such hopefulness it made his core shake. Obviously, she thought he was here for him. _Which is an incorrect assumption_ , he reminded himself. Though he knew very little of his precious life he did know a little. From the way she was looking at him, Elijah could only assume that this was Hayley Marshall. The hybrid who had become impregnated by his brother. The former love of **his** life. He'd always found the idea of him loving anyone other then Antoinette preposterous, however in this second, he was questioning if the woman in front of his truly meant nothing. He felt a pull to her. A pull he'd never experienced before.

It's not that he loved her, he was just feeling things for her that he'd never felt before. Unlike Klaus, who always looked at him with this desperation, who had always asked something of him. Hayley just looked at him with love, pure and simple. Even though he wasn't in love with her, he could understand why he might've been. She had kind eyes, and he could tell that she was brave as hell.

" _Who the hell are you?" She asked in disgust._

 _From the moment Elijah laid eyes on Hayley his whole world changed. Over the past 1000 years, he had never met someone who had quite that effect on him. He felt this intense need to protect her and provide for her. Despite the fact, he never let people in, not willingly at least. She had managed to get under his skin in mere seconds. He knew that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have the strength to leave her, now, or ever again. At that moment their souls intertwine._

 _She spoke to him with such confidence it made him shudder. Unlike most people whose path he'd crossed she wasn't scared of him. Even though she was being kept there against her will she wasn't scared of any of them. He couldn't help but be impressed, that type of fierceness was hard to come by._

" _Give us a moment, please."_

The distorted memory flooded its way back into Elijah's mind. Despite his best effort to shy away from his old life, it seemed to pull him back in. Ever since Klaus had made it known who he was, pictures and words like "always" would randomly pop up in his mind. This though was the first time a memory had flooded back into his conscious mind. It was also the first time that ones of these manifestations had made an emotion arise inside him.

He knew with absolute certainty that that had been the moment he met Hayley. Everything he had felt then mirrored what he was feeling now. Despite all rhyme and reason, he wanted to protect this woman. Amid all this confusion he had to remind himself, you're _here to save Roman._ He had made a promise to Antoinette, the woman he loved. The woman he would always love. Although the woman in front of him was breathtaking, and he knew he'd once felt a great deal for her. Surely, he'd never felt even an ounce of the love he felt for Antoinette for her.

 _You aren't there for her. She means nothing to you,_ he reminded himself. Using all the strength he could conjure up he looked away from Hayley. He took a deep breath and shook off the reaction that had arisen inside him. Without a glance back in her direction, he dug the stake even deeper in Klaus's back. As a message to everyone that he wasn't there for his old family. He was here for his new family, and with this newfound motivation, he turned away to search for Roman.

•••

"Ahh," Hayley screamed. Partly because Greta had just punched a hole into her chest and now had a hold of her heart, and partly because of the pain caused by Elijah looking away. For a second she had thought he had remembered. Something about his eyes had changed, and she could've sworn he had regained something from his past. As quickly as she had regained her hope in him, she had lost it. Even though it had been Klaus's heart who he'd dug the sake into, she felt as if he had done the same to her.

Even though he had broken their gaze, her gaze still followed him. Instinctively he had gone to crouch beside Roman, who Hayley could only assume he was there for. Behind her neutral expression was a fierce protection that used to be reserved for only her and his family. As Hayley watched Elijah protect Roman, and barely even glance at Hope **.** All residing hope she'd had was lost.

Clearly, there was only one way out of here, for her. This was going to end one of two ways, and neither way ended with her walking out of here alive. She looked at Klaus for the last time, wishing that they had gotten to spend more time together as a family. Praying that he would be there for Hope, even though she knew he would. Then she looked at her daughter. Her life had only just begun, and she knew that this moment would taint it. She just hoped she could overcome it. Although she knew that Hope was up for a whirlwind of her own problems, she hoped that she'd stay good. She hoped that she had done her job right as her mom.

Lastly, she looked at Elijah. Even though he had turned his back on her today, she couldn't bring herself to resent him. He had saved her life so many times before. She was sure that without him she wouldn't be alive today. Hell, her daughter wouldn't be alive today. Klaus may have been the father, but if it weren't for Elijah, Hope would've never even been born. He had been the first person to ever make her feel like she was a part of a family, and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

Although the Elijah standing in front of her wasn't _her_ Elijah. She knew that one day _her_ Elijah would be back. _Always and Forever_. Although she knew he didn't remember that promise, she knew that Klaus was bent on keeping it, and wouldn't allow his brother to be a stranger for much longer. Unfortunately, she was going to miss seeing the old Elijah re-emerge. She just prayed that he'd be able to forgive himself for this. Hopefully, this moment wouldn't define the rest of his existence.

Closing her eyes for possibly the last time, Hayley took a moment for herself. She couldn't bring herself to regret the decisions that had gotten her here. Everything she'd ever done with the best intentions. Despite all logic, she couldn't even bring herself to regret sleeping with Klaus, in fact, that may have been one of the best decisions she'd ever made.

She reflected upon the different phases in her life. She had never had parents, but she did have a family. A family she knew would stick beside her through anything. One she knew would be devastated by her absence. Although she had barely lived in respect to Klaus, Elijah or even Freya. The life she'd lived, she'd lived to the fullest. She'd been loved, which is all anyone in this world can ask for. This wasn't, however, the moment to bow down. She'd rather die on her feet than live on his knees. Because she was, and always would be a warrior.

After taking a moment of solidarity for herself, she opened her eyes again. During this whole time, she had paid no attention to Greta. She didn't want her last moments on this planet to be tainted by the hateful creature in front of her. But now she looked at her once again. Greta looked at her with such hatred it made her skin crawl, and Hayley knew there was only one thing she needed to do. She grabbed the hand that was still clutching her throat, and with all the strength she could conjure up she twisted it. Once it was off her throat, she grabbed the finger that had the daylight ring on it and ripped it off. She could see Greta's surprise at her actions and that only made it all more satisfying.

They were in this together. They was no killing Greta without Hayley dying as well, and Greta needed to be stopped. Hayley clasped onto Greta's arm and moved them towards the door. There would've been more resistance from Greta, but Hayley had the element of surprise. Hayley burst through the door with Greta. As soon as she felt the sun hit her skin she knew she only had a second. Although this wasn't the idle way to die, Hayley was glad that she was going down swinging.

•••

After Elijah had made sure Roman was okay, he had resumed watching Hayley. When she closed her eyes, he felt like a stake had been dug in his heart. From the moment he saw her close her eye he could tell what she was preparing to do, and the thought of her going through with it was unbearable. Something had to be done. His options were limited though because Greta was still Antoinette's mom. Although he felt a great deal for Hayley, he refused to jeopardize his relationship with Antoinette for her. As Elijah was figuring out how to maneuver this situation. He heard Greta's finger fall to the ground. Along with her daylight ring. He knew he only had seconds, and when he saw Hayley make her way toward the scorching sun he felt like a bomb went off inside him.

 _I will always protect you,_ he heard himself say. In a voice that he knew was his own but felt so different from the one he was used to. At this point, he was on his feet. Why? He was unsure of. _Loving any of us is a death sentence,_ he heard. This time the voice wasn't his, it was Hayley's. Everything in front of him was happening in slow motion. He was both in the present, and the past at the same time. His mind was two places at once. _No one hurts my family and lives._ He kept hearing things. Things that he didn't remember saying but was also sure he had said. He could also hear her saying things to him. Things that he couldn't remember before now. _Since the first day that I met you, I have felt everything, for you._ At that moment he knew with absolute certainty what he needed to do. He needed to save that woman. _Always and forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Hayley was letting out her last breath a familiar set of hands gripped her sides and pulled her out of the scorching sun. _It can't be,_ she thought, and once again she questioned if she had made it to the other side. This time that thought faded quickly as she saw the burns on her arms. The set of arms had gently put her on the ground. Not far away was Klaus who was just starting to regain consciousness. Directly in front of her was Elijah.

A gasp escaped her lips at the revelation that he had been the one who carried her to safety. She could see it in his eyes. Moments before darting into the scorching sun she could've sworn he could care less if she lived or died. Now here he was saving. _Why did he save me?_ She wondered. _Does he remember?_ The man in front of her wasn't her Elijah, but it also wasn't the Elijah who had walked through the door. Something had changed. That much she was certain of.

"Hayley," he whispered. There was a familiarity in his tone that made Hayley swoon.

•••

In this moment Elijah was more perplexed than ever before. _Why did I save her?_ He wondered. _Why do I even care about her?_ As he asked himself that question he already knew the answer. Although he may not remember them, and despite his attempts to ignore them, he knew deep down he did care. _I care about them because they're my family._ With that confession, the floodgates opened.

"Ahh," he screamed. Suddenly kneeling in front of Hayley. Experiencing a type of agony that he had never experienced before. He felt like someone was spitting his brain in half. Memoires were rushing in, and his delusions were rushing out. Suddenly he knew the meaning of the words "Always and Forever", He knew that Klaus was not pure evil, and he knew that his love for Antoinette **,** was insignificant in comparison with his love for Hayley **.**

Before he knew the wiser, Klaus and Hayley were gripping both sides of his shoulders making sure he didn't face plant. In the wake of everything that was going on Elijah couldn't seem to compose himself. The flood of memories was consuming him.

•••

"What's happening?" Hayley asked. This was the last thing she had expected to happen, and she was beyond confused. She'd seen Elijah in pain many times before, but she had never seen him in such agony. By the pained expression currently, present on Klaus's face she assumed it was the same for him. Currently, he was experiencing a type of pain that he had never had to endure before, and neither of them knew how to take away. Hearing and seeing him like this may have been a fate worse than death for her. She prayed that it stopped soon.

"I've never been compelled to forget my entire family before, but I assume this is what it feels like to gain those memories back," Klaus remarked.

"How longs this going to last?"

"He has a thousand years of memories back to get back, love. I think it's safe to say a little over ten minutes."

Hayley rolled her eyes at Klaus's remarks. "Should you still be here?"

"I won't leave my brother", he hissed.

"The three of you shouldn't be in the same room too long," she addressed. As much as she missed Klaus and was glad to see him here. She knew that the three of them being in a room together was putting every in their path in grave danger.

"My brother is experiencing a fate worse than death, and my daughter is currently unconscious. I'm staying!"

"I got Hope," Freya announced. Against her better judgement she to followed Hayley's trail. Sure, that her family would need her help. She was two minutes away when she heard Elijah's screams erupt through the surrounding trees. As soon as she'd heard it she'd known what was going on and was glad she had made the trip. "You stay with him Hayley **,** and Klaus she's right you have to go."

"Niklaus," Elijah screamed. It was obvious that he was still in a sort of trance and had no clue Klaus was in the room. Regardless, eyes were now directed to him. Everyone was looking at him with a pained expression. Over 1000 - years Klaus had seen his brother endure copious amounts of pain, none quite like this though. Elijah had stuck beside Klaus through everything, and Klaus wanted more than anything to be there for him in his time of need. However, when he saw a snake suddenly appear at his feet he decided the longer he stayed the more damage he'd do. Elijah had enough to worry about when he woke up from this trance, he didn't also need to worry about the plague.

Before Hayley could even comprehend Freya's instructions, Klaus was out of the door. She stood there frozen. Looking between a screaming Elijah and her unconscious daughter. _Would a responsible mother let her daughter leave without her?_ Hayley asked herself. As much as she loved Elijah, Hope came first. In all probability, Hope would be traumatized by the events that transpired today, and it was Hayley's job to console her. Surely Freya was better prepared to deal with someone waking up from a seven-year trance anyway.

"Hayley she'll be fine," Freya reasoned. "He needs you."

"You're the witch," she argued. Feeling a red-hot rage arise inside her. She wasn't sure why she was angry at Freya for insinuating she stay. Although she would've preferred to be by her daughter's side, she trusted Freya with Hope's life. "I can't do anything to help him."

"I'm not the one who woke him up."

"What?" Hayley asked. Although she knew what she meant. She just didn't want to take responsibility for what that meant. The fact that she had been the one to break the compulsion put an enormous amount of unwanted pressure on her.

"Hayley, I know you scared," Freya consoled. Over the past seven years, Freya had gotten to know Hayley quite well. Before she hadn't quite understood the appeal, Hayley had on everyone in her family. However, after these past few years, she had grown to consider Hayley one of her dearest friends. Hayley understood Freya in a way none of the other members of her family could. Both of them knew what it was like to be an orphan. Which is why she could understand why at this moment Hayley's was feeling overwhelmed. It's hard to go from being nothing to everyone, to someone's everything. To suddenly have a network of people rely on you. Freya had experienced the same fear when it came to her relationship with Keelin. "All he needs is you here."

Hayley looked at her daughter beginning to cave. She could see that Hope was fine. She didn't have so much as a scratch on her face. She knew that if Freya took her home she'd be fine. She was even sure Klaus would call in to check. The selfish part of her wanted to leave. She wanted to run away with her daughter as fast and as far away as possible. She had always felt that way regarding Elijah. The love she felt for him was so all-consuming that it terrified her. She wished more than anything for her feeling for him to go away. No matter how hard she tried to extinguish them though, they stayed. Even when she knew that he no longer felt the effects of there all-consuming love, and she tried to be happy with Declan **,** he was still on her mind.

"Hayley," he screamed. This time she could've sworn that there was a hint of something other than agony in his voice. He almost sounded like _her_ Elijah **.** The one she hadn't seen in seven years. As much as she wanted to run away again. She wouldn't allow herself too. Running away would only hurt both of them in the long run, and she couldn't do that to him.

"Take Hope", she sighed. "Tell her I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Freya nodded. Understanding what a big sacrifice Hayley was making, she silently applauded her friend for making what she believed was the right decision. On her way to grab Hope **,** Freya tapped Elijah's temple and mumbled something in Latin. The room fell into almost an eerie silence as Elijah fell to the ground. "He shouldn't be out for longer than an hour."

"You couldn't have done that when you got here."

"Sorry," Freya hummed. She was about to pick Hope us when she realized for the first time the boy who had been clutching her was conscious. Freya was sure Klaus would have cleared the room. The boy looked at Freya, pleading for his life. "What do you want me to do about him?"

"He's only a kid," Hayley heisted. As much as she wanted to ripe this kids throat out with her teeth for putting her daughter in danger. He was only a kid, and even though she'd never vocalized it like Marcel **,** she had an unspoken rule about kids.

"He's older than you."

"He's Hope's friend."

"And?"

"And I won't kill one of Hope's friends."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Knock him out and will ask Hope what she wants us to do later," Hayley suggested. Although the thought of her daughter ordering the execution of this kid, made her teeth clench, it was going to be her decision.

Freya did just that. Somewhat reluctantly. She knew when Klaus heard about this he was going to be furious. However, when it came to matters involving Hope, Hayley was in charge. Freya picked up her niece and shuddered at how fragile she looked. She understood why Hayley had been reluctant to stay. Seeing her like this made Freya question if she'd ever leave her side again. However, she shook off the uneasiness she was feeling. If Hayley sensed any hesitation she would refuse to stay, and the only person who really needed Hayley right now was Elijah.

In that moment Hayley wished for nothing more than for Freya to rip the band-aid off quickly. She had seen Freya's concerned face as she picked up Hope. Freya was rushing out, but unlike Hayley, Freya didn't have vampire speed, so her rushing was more like a brisk walk to Hayley. It was taking everything in her to not snatch her daughter. When Freya has finally exited the house, Hayley couldn't help but move to stand in front of the door. Watching them walk away might've been painful, but she needed to make sure they were okay. As she got to the door and began to take a step outside, she realized she couldn't.

Today had been a chaotic day. For weeks she had been trapped. Barley even alive in this house. Then today her worst fear had come true. The people who had captured her had managed lure her daughter out here. Her daughter voice which had only ever calmed her before made a wave of anxiety rush through her when she heard her outside. She knew that since Hope was here her time was numbered. The only reason they had kept Hayley alive was to eventually use her as an incentive. She had been so concerned about keeping her daughter safe today, that as she saw Freya take off with her daughter, she finally realized the severity of the events that had transpired today.

She was no longer a werewolf. Years ago, when she had first triggered the curse she would've wished for nothing more than to get rid of that side of herself. Now that it was gone though she felt empty. This big, defining part of herself was missing. As she continued to watch Freya and Hope, make their way to Freya's car, Hayley realized she couldn't change her mind even if she wanted to. The sun was out, and vampires can't go out in the sun.

She had never felt a hatred towards vampires, that most werewolves did. Regardless, that didn't mean she wanted to be on. Even when she was a hybrid, she silently wished to go back to her true form. Being a vampire came with a bloodlust. Sure, breaking every bone in your body was no walk in the park, but it was better than being a predator. In the short time since Hayley had become a full vampire, she had felt her predatorial side grow. When she was a hybrid her vampire and werewolf side evened each other out. The pain from breaking every bone in her body was less intense, and the bloodlust was no more than an inconvenience. Now it was all she could think about.

Unexpectedly this transformation made her understand Elijah more. She had heard stories. Stories that were unfathomable. She always thought of Elijah as this gentle person. The stories she heard had described a man stricken with bloodlust, a man she didn't feel like she knew. She now understood that feeling. The all-consuming bloodlust. Unlike him, she didn't think she could tear a whole city apart, but maybe a small village filled with criminals.

In the past, she had been so hard on him. Judged him for being weak. All she wanted was for him to be good. She now understood better why he had such a hard time staying in check. Why he was able to sacrifice innocent lives. She now understood it came with the territory, it was in their nature. Everything was heightened. She felt powerful. Undeniably more powerful than she'd ever felt as a werewolf. She now understood why Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and even Elijah sometimes we're so arrogant. Although she knew this feeling would most likely fade because she fully intended on getting Freya to reverse the spell, she would enjoy this feeling. Enjoy the deeper understanding she had for Elijah.

As Freya's car pulled away, Hayley turned her gaze back towards Elijah. Who was just laying on the ground motionless. In all the years she'd known him he'd never been so still, which was ironic because she knew a frenzy was going on in his mind. Slowly she walked towards him, he seemed so delicate right now, and Hayley was afraid any sudden movement would spook him. Despite this fear she sat down beside him and began stroking his hair. Whilst stroking his hair she absent-mindedly allowed her hand to touch his temples.

" _I want you to know that what happened in the pendant doesn't take away everything that we've had between us," Hayley declared. Despite what her heart may be telling her right now, her brain knew better. Beneath the ache she felt in her core, she felt with absolute certainty that she needed to end things between them._

 _After seeing what she'd seen she just couldn't move forward with their relationship. Behind that red door was a monster. A monster whose instinct was to torture, attack or kill. A merciless monster. Over the years she'd seen many things, more than anyone should. She'd dealt with her fair share of monsters. However, none were as daunting as the one she'd seen behind the red door._

" _I know it's over," he sighed. She hated this. Hated seeing him like this. Most of all she hated hurting him. She loved him. More than she'd ever loved Jackson. More than she'd ever loved anyone besides her daughter. Unfortunately,_ _love wasn't enough._

Hayley jerked her hand away from his temple. This was not something she ever wanted to relive. That had been one of the hardest moments of her life. She had broken not only his heart in that moment, but hers as well. She had spent the last seven years regretting that moment. At the time it felt so right. At the time being with him had felt so wrong. However, the moment she heard that he had gotten Macel to take his memories away, she knew she'd made a mistake. Moments after finding out he erased his memories she knew what she really wanted. To be with him, the good parts, the bad parts, and the really bad parts. However, at that point, it was too late. Try as she might to forget him, she felt that same inkling every day since.

"Whatever we are, you and me we were doomed," he whispered. It was clear that he had no clue he'd said that out loud, but the sound of his voice had frightened Hayley. She couldn't help the guilt that had suddenly fallen upon her. This was all her fault. She had been the reason he had his memories compelled away. At first, she had thought it was Klaus. That he couldn't stand the thought of being away from his brother, especially when he knew he'd be in distress from being away from his daughter. For the past seven years, she had clung on to that trying to convince herself that she played no role in his decision. Right now, the truth was coming to fruition. The lies she had been telling herself for the past seven years were crumbling down.

•••

" _I could never be what you needed me to be," Elijah paused. This had been his biggest fear since meeting her, losing her. He'd always known that Hayley was too good for him. By some grace of God, he had managed to land her though. He never took that for granted._

 _The moment that he had been dreading for over ten centuries had finally comeuppance. Someone had seen behind the facade he had been putting on for years. Behind the red door. Underneath his cool manner, was a monster like no other. As he looked in her eyes, what once reflected love and mutual respect, now reflected fear and disgust. He could tell that she was having a hard time maintaining eye contact. At this point, all he could do was set her free. "Best thing I could do for you is disappear."_

" _I love you", she whispered. This he knew. This he never doubted. She loved in a way that was unhealthy. The way an addict loves their drug of choice. A love that defies all logic. A love that knows no consequence. A love that can only last so long. Elijah always knew their relationship had an expiration date. Today was that day. She was finally coming down from the high, and reality was setting in on her. She now saw him for what he really was, a cancer, on every life he touched._

•••

Carefully Hayley backed away from Elijah. She didn't want to accidentally touch his temple again and have to relive another time she'd broken his heart. While backing away from him she noticed Greta's ring on the ground, and she swept up and grabbed it. She wasn't sure if she was going to leave, but she knew she needed the option too. Freya had said that he'd probably be unconscious for an hour. She wasn't sure how long it been, but she was pretty sure she had a few minutes left. A few minutes to sort her thoughts.

The guilt she was feeling right now was all consuming. She couldn't recall a time she had felt an emotion so strongly. She had influenced someone to wipe away all their memories. Elijah, an original vampire, who had been around for centuries, who's experienced an outrageous amount of pain and bloodshed. A simple werewolf, who less than two decades ago meant nothing had influenced him to wipe his memory.

As she stayed back looking at him with such sorrow, she noticed something alarming. Her time was running out. His eyes were starting to flutter. His mumblings were getting clearer. Regardless, of the impulse she may have to run all the way to Mystic Fall, grab Hope, and hid under fake aliases she decided to stay.

All her life she had been following her head. Growing up and orphan had taught her to follow her head. Enough was enough though. She'd been failed by her head one too many times. This time she was following her heart. She sat down, and once again began stocking his hair. The time being extra careful to not touch his temple. As time elapsed he began forming more and more coherent sentences. His eyes had open and closed several times. Hayley even had managed to put her brave face on even though inside she was petrified. The room flew under an unusual serenity, then suddenly Elijah's eyes shot open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elijah?" Hayley asked wearily. As he looked at her with a bewildered expression. It was obvious that he was awake and alert. However, as she searched his eyes for familiarly once again she came up empty-handed. _Maybe all of you read this entire situation wrong_ , she contemplated. _Or maybe there were darker memories he refused to relieve so he just shut down_. Either way, the way he was looking at her now, was almost more eerie than the way he had looked at her earlier today. Before he had looked at her with such carelessness that it shook her core, now he was looking at her with such inquiry that it made her feel self-conscious.

"Hayley," he whispered. Whilst staring deeply into Hayley's eyes. "What… Impossible... How is this–"

"You broke the compulsion," she interrupted. She could tell he was having trouble wrapping his head around the events that had transpired today. If this hadn't been so serious she was sure she would've been laughing at the confused look currently present on his face.

"How's that possible?" Elijah asked. Marcel's compulsion was by far the most powerful thing I've ever experienced.

"Something must've clicked in your mind and caused the compulsion to fall apart," she shrugged. Not wanting to put too much emphasis on it. As she looked into his eyes once again it was clear that he had regained his memories. Beyond the surface of his hazel eyes, she could see him sifting through his memories trying to understand what had happened.

There was nothing Elijah hated more than being out of the know and felt more out of the know now than he ever had before. The last seven years were a blur to him. Sure he remembered the events that had occurred, but everything else seemed blurry. The past seven years had been a dream for him. He'd had an out of body experience, and now he was finally back in his own body.

Over the 1000 years he'd walked this earth he couldn't remember a time he had felt more uncomfortable being himself. He felt so out of touch with who he used to be. The only similarity he felt with his past self was the weight from his past which had returned once he had regained his memories. A weight that only made him miss the fog he'd been in for the past seven years.

Even though the past seven years had been blissful in many ways. Elijah could now recognize how unauthentic it been. He'd fallen in love over these past seven years. As he looked at Hayley though he couldn't understand how he could ever love anyone other than her. At this moment his whole life was blurry with the exception of her. She was clear.

"You really almost died," he whispered.

"Almost."

"I almost let you die," he muttered. The fact that he had allowed Greta to have a hold of Hayley's heart without so much as lifting a finger, was something he was going to have a hard time ever forgiving himself for. Certainly, he'd never forgive himself for debating whether or not her life was worth saving. If he continued that debate one minute longer, then she would be standing in front of him. Luckily he'd come to his senses just in time.

"But you didn't," she smiled softly.

"Hope," he paused. Surveying the room a second time to see if his niece was near. As soon as her name popped into his head his brain was flooded with images of his unconscious niece. Surely if anything had happened to her Hayley wouldn't still be here, but he needed to make sure for reassurance. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Hayley gulped. She saw in his eyes that he was worried that she was badly injured. The thought made Hayley shudder. She even contemplated calling her right now. To reassure not only him but her as well that Hope really was okay. Then she reminded herself she was probably still unconscious, and she needed to be there for Elijah.

"She's… she's so big."

"It's been seven years," she reasoned.

"She's all grown up now."

"She likes to think so!"

"How's Niklaus?" He asked. Abruptly remembering jabbing a stake through his brother's heart. Other memories of their interactions over the last seven years flooded into his mind. As he sifted through those memories all he could see was a pain in his brother's eyes. A pain that Elijah had never seen before. A pain that came from him being separated from his family. In that moment Elijah knew without a doubt that Niklaus had fallen off the wagon, and he would take full responsibility for that.

"He's doing his best," she answered nonchalantly. By the shift in his facial expression, she could see that he had seen through her facade. She could see the pain in his eyes as he thought of his brother's estranged relationship with Hope. She didn't really want to get into this with him, but she saw the intrigue in his eyes and she was sure he wasn't going to drop this.

"Is he?" Elijah seethed. The fact that Klaus had an estranged relationship with his daughter angered him more than it should have. He wasn't only angry with Klaus but himself as well. He had abandoned his brother in his time of need. Had he not turned his back on his family, surely he would have helped Klaus see the light.

"He was there for her when it counted," Hayley added. She could tell that Elijah was radiating anger (in his own way). Although Klaus wouldn't be winning any "Dad of the year" awards anytime soon. Hayley knew he did his best, and would always do what he thought was best for his daughter. He had been there when it counted, when Hayley went missing he had stepped up, she was sure of it.

"Kol's married," she blurted. Although she was sure that tidbit of information wouldn't free him from his thoughts. She hoped it would recenter his thoughts to his other siblings. Although she was sure Elijah cared very little about Kol's love life. "He's been married to Davina for a few years now."

"Fascinating," he replied. Although his mind was somewhere else. Nevertheless, he appreciated what she was trying to do.

"Surprisingly he's been a pretty great uncle. Hope's really close with hi actually. He calls her every month. They talk about witch stuff"

"What about Rebekah?" He asked. Trying like her to distract himself from the Klaus drama. He'd deal with him later.

"Her and Hope are also close. She calls as well. Monthly. Freya and Hope sometime use their astral projection to see her. She's out in New York living with Marcel. Since he's not bounded to stay away from Hope by a spell he visits often. Though he always keeps a low profile he never steps outside of the compound. I think there happy out in New York. Whenever I talk to them they sound happy."

This made Elijah smile to himself. Out of everyone all his siblings, Rebekah deserved happiness the most. She'd been searching for it for so long. He was happy she'd found it with Marcel, someone they all considered family.

Hayley thought that Elijah's smile was an invitation to go on. "Freya and Kellin are doing well. I think Freya's going to propose. She accidentally let it slip one night when we drank too much bourbon–"

"Hayley," Elijah interrupted. As much as he missed his sibling, and wanted to know what was going on in there lives. That all could wait. "How have you been?"

His question hung in the air for a while. _How have you been_? She asked herself. In many ways, these had been the best seven years of her life. She had a fantastic daughter. She had a stable boyfriend. The werewolf's, the witches and the vampires had been getting along for the past seven years. On paper, her life was perfect all things considered. She should've been able to tell him her life was great. That would be a lie though. She had been living her life these past seven years with a hole in her heart. The thought made her instinctively touched her heart, and although the hole was metaphorical she could no longer sense it. Him leaving had left a hole, and now that he was back the hole had disappeared.

"I met someone," she breathed. Not able to answer his prior question, but giving him some insight into her life. She felt like the wife whose husband had gone to the war, and mistakenly been reported dead. In her mind Elijah had gone to the war, been reported dead, then in his absence, she had shacked up with some local, to only find out he'd' been alive this whole time. She felt this need to fess up and beg him to take her back.

In reality, she had nothing to feel guilty about. They were broken up. Something she had to keep reminding herself day after day. Regardless, of the freedom she had to date anyone she wanted, she felt trapped. Being with anyone else always made her feel like she was betraying him. It wasn't until Declan that she was able to look at another man without feeling a wave of guilt. Admittedly being with him was never easy because the guilt never completely went away. As much as she wished otherwise she was tethered to him. The bond they shared was inextinguishable.

"I see," he paused. Feeling a pang of jealousy. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He had no right to. They weren't together anymore. Furthermore, while she was being held against her will for weeks, he was getting engaged. If anything he should feel relief that she had found happiness with someone who wouldn't destroy her the way he had so many times. Regardless of what he should feel what he was plagued with a feeling of possessiveness.

"His name is Declan. He's sweet really," she smiled. Out of habit. Declan really was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever meet. The word "sweet" made Elijah shudder. He was many things, but sweet was not one of them. Both him and Hayley knew that. The pain that crossed his eyes at the mention of Declan's name did not go unnoticed to Hayley. Although he always did a good job of hiding his feelings from everyone else, she had always been able to see beneath his facade. She wanted to reassure him, to take the pain away. Despite that, she stayed silent. Surely her confessing her feelings for him would only further confuse him. There was a time and place for that, and that place wasn't here. "He's pure. Purer than anyone I've ever met. He's human so he doesn't know about any of this. I want to keep it that way, keep him pure."

"So he makes you happy?" He asked. Not understanding what Hayley was getting at.

"He does," Hayley paused. Trying to make it clear to him that he meant more to her then Declan. "Like Jackson made me happy."

Hayley couldn't help but cringe as she said that. Jackson's death was still a fresh wound in Hayley's mind. They'd spent little time together, but he still had a lasting effect on her life. Furthermore, she felt responsible for his death. She was sure she'd always feel responsible for his death. More than anything though she felt guilty. He deserved to be with someone much better than Hayley. Try as she may have she could never forget Elijah. Throughout her entire marriage with Jackson, he was living in the shadow of Elijah. It had been the same with Declan. It didn't matter that they were both the better man, her heart had always belonged to Elijah.

Elijah understood what she meant by this. Happiness could only get you so far. There had to be something else or it wouldn't work. Sure Hayley had loved Jackson, but the love she had for him never compared to the love she had with Elijah. The same was obviously true for Declan. Elijah couldn't help but let out a small smile at this revelation. He was as much hers as she was his.

"In a thousand years I've never met someone more deserving of happiness," he smiled. Although it came across a little insincere. Of course, he believed she deserved happiness, he would just prefer that that happiness be achieved with him by her side. Despite what others may think was a cryptic message, Hayley knew exactly what he meant.

"Did you met anyone?" She asked. Although the temptation was always there. She hadn't kept tabs on him. Over the past seven years, she had done everything in her power to forget about him. Knowing personal details about his new life would've only made that harder. He looked off, where Hayley was unsure of. Though she could tell he was searching his memory.

Elijah attempted to shift through his memory. To make sense of the past seven years. He knew he had been with someone, Antoinette. He even knew he was engaged A He remembered everything about their relationships. However, he was having a hard time relating to it. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't quite understand why. Sure she was kind-hearted and gorgeous, but she had nothing on Hayley. Sure he may have loved her, but he could see now that he had never been in love with her. Before he had meant her he felt like he been drowning, she had been his oxygen mask. She made him feel like he belonged. For that, he'd be eternally grateful. He was no longer in need of an oxygen mask though. Now he was on dry land.

"Antoinette," he choked. His throat had suddenly gone dry. He knew where this conversation was going. "That's her brother." Elijah pointed to the lifeless boy lying on the ground. Who he had someone missed in his initial sweep of the perimeter. He could see that he was still alive. The urge to rip out his heart overwhelmed Elijah. _No one hurts my family and lives._

"That's why you're here," Hayley conclude. Things finally falling into place. From the moment Elijah had walked through that door she had wondered why he was here. It didn't take her long to figure out he was protecting Roman. That didn't explain why though. Now it all made sense. He was protecting him because the woman that he loved had told him to. Hayley knew better than anyone that Elijah would do anything for the people that he loved.

Elijah was shocked to hear Hayley's calm reply. He searched her voice for even an inkling of anger but he came up empty-handed. That should've calmed him, but it just made him angrier. He didn't deserve her. _How can she forgive you?_ _Just like that?_ After his confession, Elijah had a hard time looking at Hayley in the eyes. The shame he felt almost unbearable.

Hayley noticed the shame in Elijah's eyes before he had the chance to turn away. Seeing him overcome with shame made her think of the red door. Elijah's hiding place for all that he was ashamed of. She wondered if once they left this moment would go behind that door. The thought angered her. He had to stop doing this. They had to stop doing this. Why were they always doing this to each other? Why were they always blaming each other? This wasn't Elijah's fault, and it wasn't Hayley's fault. All of a sudden Hayley snapped

"Stop!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop what?" Elijah asked. Confused and stunned by Hayley's sudden outburst. He couldn't refrain from taking a few steps back. Wanting to give her as much space as she needed. Though Hayley had only raised her voice ever so slightly, the change in pitch startled Elijah and caught his attention.

"Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. It isn't any of our faults. This is on Greta and anyone else who thinks Klaus, Hope and me are abominations.

Once again he stood there stunned. That was not what he had thought her outburst had been about. Try as he might he could never fully understand Hayley. Over the thousand years, he'd been on the earth before her he had never met someone quite so complicated. She had seen inside his mind, and he felt a disadvantage in not knowing how her brain worked. He would never understand why she still saw him as this innocent man and not the monster he really was.

"If you had died, then who should I have blamed? Because That would've been on **me**. Niklaus… Hope, they would've never forgiven me!"

"You saved my life, Elijah," she objected. Though she could see his point. _If I had died they would have forgiven him, eventually. Sure Hope and Klaus would hold a grudge, but grudges could only last so long. Eventually, they would've faded away_. She shook her head because her mind was going off course. "What if" didn't matter. She knew that, and now it was her goal to get him to understand that. All that mattered now was that she was alive.

"Begrudgingly," he scoffed. Saying that left a sour taste in his mouth. It was the truth though. Although he couldn't understand it now, he remembered not really wanting to save her but feeling that he needed too.

"Who gets the praise for saving me then?" She asked. Unexpectedly turning it back around on him. This question flustered Elijah. Once again he hadn't anticipated her saying that. It was a fair question. Though in his eyes he didn't deserve any glory for the events that had transpired today.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't chosen to erase my memories"

"God! You are such a Mikaelson," she gasped. Hayley could feel this conversation going around in circles. Hayley looked at him and realized sometime in the middle of her gasp he had resumed his rant. Not that she cared all that much. Like all Mickelson's he was more concerned about his side of the conversation. He wanted to be right and was sure he was.

"If you never had the misfortune of meeting me–"

"Then I wouldn't have Hope," she interrupted. Her voice was harsher then she meant it to be. She just hadn't expected him to go down this path and was furious he had brought up them meeting. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _Did he really regret that? Did he really think that was a mistake_. Sure they'd both made mistakes. They'd both done terrible things upon meeting each other. However, them meeting had been destiny, Hayley was sure of it.

Elijah stood there stunned. Suddenly aware that Hayley's eyes were glistening with tears. In that moment Elijah wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He hated seeing her in pain. What he, even more, was knowing he caused this pain. Instead of facing her head on Elijah turned around like a coward. Ashamed for hurting her even if it had been unintentional. He couldn't stand the sight of her tear-filled eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment. Hayley was trying to compose herself and was wiping the tears from her checks. Elijah was facing the wall. With his head down. The weight he had felt on his shoulders earlier seemed to have tripled. Underneath his leather jacket and generic black shirt was a broken man. A man who wanted more than anything to be with the woman he loved but because of forces (someone beyond their control and some within) could not be.

"You should get back to Hope," he urged.

"Don't do that," she begged. "Don't try to get rid of me."

"Although you may disagree with me at this moment. I know that us being apart is for the best."

"Who's best?"She asked. Boldly taking a few steps towards him. If she reached out her arm she'd now be able to touch him. His back was still to her, but she was sure he could sense her close proximity.

"Despite my best efforts, I can never be who you want me to be," Elijah sighed.

"Elijah," she breathed. "All I need is for you to be you. **All** of you."

"Us being together is a death sentence."

"No Elijah us being with anyone else it!"

"Hayley–"

"Us being apart is a death sentence" She argued. "Jackson and Gia would still be alive if we had just been together. Innocent people died because we decided to be apart."

"Hayley," he paused. His voice was tired. She could tell he didn't have it in him to fight with her. "Wherever I go catastrophe follows."

"Good. Because it's the same for me."

"It's not the same," he objected. Before he had time to expand she interrupted him.

"You may be an Original, but I'm a hybrid. The only thing people fear more than me is Klaus, Marcel and Hope."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked. _Is she suggesting we get together? Preposterous. We broke up for a reason_ . He answered his own question. Before she could form a reply he piped up. "Don't you see how ludicrous this is. You've seen inside my mind. You know who I really am. And if I'm not mistaken you were horrified by that part of me."

"I'm not anyone," she choked. He was bringing up their break up and as he spoke about it she could see the hurt glisten beyond the surface of his eyes. The guilt she felt earlier was flooding back into her mind. As they both recounted their breakup for the second time today. "I made a mistake Elijah."

"No," he paused. All he had ever wanted was to be with her. Now here she was. Wanting the same thing. The prospect of them being together made his heart flutter. Despite what his heart may be telling him, his brain told him it was a bad decision. "You made the right choice then. I am damaged beyond repair. Anyway who decides to associate themselves with me pays the ultimate price. You knew that seven years ago. Nothing's changed."

"Expect me. I've changed."

"While I haven't."

"Elijah–"

"You may think you want me, but you really only want the man I pretend to be. The man in the suit. Beneath the suit is a monster. I'm a monster not because of my abilities but because it's who I am. I've killed whole villages. I've killed woman… children. How could I live with myself if I dragged you down my path or destruction again? How could I live with myself if I continued to put you in harm's way? You got a glimpse behind the red door, but you didn't see all of it. The rest would make even Niklaus shudder. My fate is sealed, but yours isn't."

His declaration made Hayley flinch. Was he lying? Was there really more behind that red door? The thought made Hayley momentarily rethink her plea. Then she realized she didn't really care what was behind it. She knew the man in front of her. His demons may scare her, but nothing could stop her from loving him. She needed him to see that.

Regardless of Hayley's thick skin, this conversation was taking a toll on her. She had never felt this type of rejection before. Especially not from Elijah. Suddenly words she had said to him so long time ago flooded back into her brain. _If I feel something I act, if I want something I take it._

That had felt so true back then. She was a twenty-year-old werewolf with no family, no friends and nothing to lose. Everything had changed she was no longer a werewolf, she wasn't even a hybrid she was a vampire. Furthermore, the girl who had said that was an orphan now she had more family then she could keep track of. Because of this, she had to be more calculated. She couldn't always just act because her actions now affected the lives of people besides her. Back then all that was at stake was her life, and she had little respect for that in those days. That had all changed once she became a mother. In fact, that had all change once she had moved to New Orleans.

Right now though she had nothing to stake. Unlike most times when he just gave into her demand this time he was taking a hard stance. She could tell by his tone of voice that he no plans on changing his decision. _God, he can be so stubborn!_ Obviously, he still cared for her. That was never in question. However, it appears that he would never allow himself to have a romantic relationship with Hayley again. She had lost him in that respect. Therefore, she had nothing to lose. She knew the only way to get him to change his mind was doing something bold, and reminding him of the love they had for each other. She couldn't just tell him how she was feeling, she had to show him. The only risk she faced if she acted on her feeling was pushing him further away. A risk she was willing to pay.

She stared at him for a second. Contemplating whether or not she was making the right decision. She was also trying to study him. Regardless of being inside his mind before, Elijah was still a riddle to Hayley. As she studied him, she saw something. Something familiar. She saw the love return to his eyes. This was the push she needed. She stepped on few steps forward so that their faces were only centimetres apart. Both of they breaths laboured at their close proximity. Without so much as giving him a warning. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as possible.

In that moment time stood still. All that mattered at that moment was them. Their problems faded away. As their lips collided a fire ignited in both of them. A fire which had been extinguished for far too long. Now that it was lit it was doubtful anyone would ever be able to extinguish it again.

Initially, when she had walked over towards him, Elijah had meant to back up. As soon as her hands reached his neck Elijah knew what was going on. Against his better judgment, he stood frozen. He wouldn't discourage her course of action, but he also wouldn't encourage it. He stood there statue-like waiting for impact. The impact he had been waiting for was not what he had received. He had expected a gentle kiss on his lips. A last plea from Hayley that he planned on declining. What he got was a soul-crushing kiss. That brought up everything he had been trying to push down since he met Hayley come to the surface. The part that shocked Elijah the most was that instead of pushing her away he had opted to deepen the kiss.

Neither of them showed any sign of slowing down. They both were well aware that once their lips had parted things would only get complicated again. In this moment all they wanted was to be together. If they hadn't been in a house where Haley had just been tortured they'd have probably done a whole lot more than kissing.

What eventually caused them to stop kissing was the appearance of multiple snakes from the ground. Hayley cursed whichever of the two Mikaelson were currently meeting. She dropped her hands from Elijah's neck and attempted to calm down her breathing. As the blood flow returned to her brain she realized which two Mikaelson's were near each other.

"Klaus," she sighed. Although she couldn't quite be mad at him for checking up on his own daughter. If it wasn't for Freya's assurance and Elijah regaining his memories she would've been doing the exact same thing.

"What?" Elijah asked. At first, he was stunned when Hayley had broken their kiss. Then he looked at the ground and saw that multiple snakes had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Which only furthered his confusion. Although he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with him and his family.

"He's with Hope," she smiled. Regardless of the annoyance she felt at the interruption she felt good knowing that she had been right before, and Klaus had been there for Hope in her absence.

"I see," he replied. Unsure of how to react to this news. Yes, he was relieved that someone was by her side, however, he was also well aware of the risk any of them being around each other for too long had. Outside the house, he heard rain hit the roof, and he could only assume that was another omen.

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Hayley was waiting for the omens to go away, Elijah was just thinking. Once all the snack disappeared and the rain stopped Hayley turned her attention back to Elijah. She could almost see the clock's ticking in his mind. That kiss had obviously affected him and now he was trying to navigate the aftermath. Instead of pushing him further Hayley took a step back and allowed him to process.

"That was," he paused. He had been alive for over a thousand years and had experienced a range of feelings in his lifetime. Nothing quite compared to this though. No word could quite capture how he was feeling. He couldn't even explain it to himself. The moment their lips connected he felt a feeling that he'd never felt before. A light that he couldn't imagine living without. He couldn't help but let out a smirk as he tried to describe how he was feeling but came out empty handed. "Unexpected."

"You felt it too?" She asked. Somewhat confused. For her kissing him now had been the single greatest moment of her life. She felt something that she'd never felt before. Never in a million years though did she expect him to feel the same. She could see in the way he spoke and that way that he was looking at her that he had. She saw a light in his eyes that she was sure mirrored her own.

"Over the past a thousand years I have been in search for happiness. Now I've found that before. I've found that with you many time. That kiss… was something different. In all my life I've never felt so… content."

Hayley smiled because for once they were on the same page. "The darkness faded–"

"It was all light," he finished

"I once told you I just wanted to be happy," she smiled sadly. Thinking back to that moment. Her standing in a wedding dress getting prepared to marry Jackson, and him staring at her with that heart-wrenching looks. That had been one of the hardest moments of her life. Knowingly breaking his heart wasn't something she marvelled, but it had been the right decision. A decision she didn't regret. Regardless, of her making the right choice she was a fool to think it would ever last with Jackson when her heart always belonged to him. "You make me happy. Without you, it's like… like a piece of me is missing. You make me whole Elijah.

"Hayley–"

"Please," she begged. "Please don't make me live without that piece again."

"Despite what may be right or wrong. Despite my better judgement, I don't think I could leave you if I wanted to. Our souls are intertwined. Were tethered together, " he admitted. "Always and forever."


End file.
